Grey
by enmathewolfdemon
Summary: There's a saying that the world is black and white. That between these shades, grey will be in sight. Just cross the borderline to see these lines. Although once we get there what will we find?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Enma here**

**Starting up a new fan fiction**

**This will not be your typical Pokémon adventure fan fiction**

**If you're looking for a fan fiction that follows the same story line as the video game**

**This is not the fan fiction you should be reading**

**It's extremely boring when you know what is going to happen**

**I will only warn you once; this is a rated M fan fiction**

**I will NOT warn you when a sex or violent scene comes up**

**This is an NxTouya and TouyaxN fan fiction**

**Anyways enjoy, feel free to leave any constructive criticism**

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled my hair as I walked the grassy field back to Nuvema Town. Cheren and Bianca on both sides of me, questioning me on what our town professor wanted from them. I already got the information from Prof. Juniper; she wants us to collect data from Pokémon all over the Unova region. She gave me a Pokémon to get started. That and Cheren and Bianca were at Striation City and I needed to pick them up.

They were both there volunteering at the Pokémon Day Care Center. Well more so Bianca wanted to help out, she dragged Cheren along because she needed a helping hand. They need someone to get them back safely, and all the parents were too busy until the time they were originally picking them up. So the Professor sent me instead to get them. Since I was the first one to get to Juniper, I got first pick of Pokémon.

I don't know what had drawn me to Snivy. Maybe it was his colour, or his element type. I think, it was because I felt that he understood me from the start. While the Tepig was running around my feet, the Oshawott hid behind the table and glanced at me warily. But the Snivy just stared at me with these nonchalant eyes, looking like he knew what I was thinking.

It seems like we have immediately bounded, granted we only meet this afternoon, I know I wouldn't be as happy if I pick the Tepig or Oshawott. I can't help but wonder if I will meet any other Pokémon on my journey like Snivy. I was thinking of nicknaming him, but then he would feel like a pet. When you get a pet, you name it so the pet knows that you're its master. You call the name you gave it and the pet responses to it. However I don't want him to be a pet, I want him to be my friend, partners almost.

Before we left Accumula City some people dressed like medieval knights were setting up a stage for some sort show. Bianca thought they were showing a play based on medieval history. However Cheren did point out a man dressed in robes with inscriptions stitched into it. He had green hair and a weird si-fi monocle. However his eyes weren't nearly as creepy as the ones on his robes. I had a feeling we would be hearing more about them later.

As soon as we arrived home Bianca rushed over to Juniper's Lab. Cheren followed at a more slowed pace. I smiled and went after them. When I entered the laboratory, Bianca was already coddling the Oshawott. The Tepig, with nothing to do was head-butting Cheren's leg as he sat down in the chair.

"…this will not be an easy task. You will not only have to learn the data of Pokémon, but how to communicate with them also. As you know we have updated the PokéDex. You along with Touya would be receiving one of these to aid you on your adventure. Are you up to it?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Oh yes, I always wanted to explore all of Unova." Bianca exclaimed.

"If I want to be able to challenge the Elite Four I'm going to have to learn about all Pokémon. It's a win-win situation." Cheren explained.

"Then it's agreed, although you need to inform your parents. I take it you already choose the Pokémon you wanted." As the Professor said that, Bianca hugged the Oshawott closer to herself.

"Alright, then all that's left is to give you your PokéDexs. You're all old enough to know the dangers of traveling. I thank you all for taking on my favour, best of luck on your adventure." With that Juniper gave Cheren and Bianca their PokéDexs. I waved goodbye to Juniper as we left.

I waited for about ten minutes at the border of our town. Once Cheren and Bianca got here, it would be the start of my long waited journey. I shivered in anticipation, I've wanted to set out on and see Unova since I was little. Now here I am, seventeen and I'm finally doing it.

I gazed into the town I grew up. Even though I've gotten to see a few neighbouring cities, I feel almost sheltered in this town. It's such a small community; we don't even have a Poké center or market. That's why me, Cheren and Bianca got along so well. There weren't any other children our age, granted Bianca is a year older than me and Cheren. Just one more reason travel Unova, to learn more about the world outside my little town.

In the distance I saw Bianca running with Oshawott at her heels. She reached me panting like she had just ran a marathon.

"Where is Cheren, I swear he's so slow." She huffed.

I chuckled. "Or maybe you should learn to pace yourself. It's not a race Bianca."

"I know, but I just can't wait to go. We all have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"If you could wait ten years, you can wait five more minutes."

She pouted and looked out over to the border. I too, gazed out there. How many times have I looked out there? Looking out into the field, watching as the scenery changed when the seasons past by. Something in my sight, yet I can't grasp it. However I knew if I was patient enough, I could grasp it. To me it was an obstacle, and this morning when I crossed it by myself, it felt great. Now I can't wait to do it again.

Cheren finally arrived; we all had this smile spread across our faces. We took one last moment to enjoy the peaceful silence. Then, simultaneously we all took a step out of our town. We took our time walking to city. I felt hyper sensitive to everything around me. The way the leaves moved in time with the wind. The tiny shifts of movements in the grass as Pokémon moved through it. It was over too fast for me, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Frist thing we noticed was that the medieval people had up and left. But that didn't occupy our minds for long. We immediately went to the Poké Center. I bought the supplies we needed, Cheren booked rooms for us to stay for the night, and Bianca healed our Pokémon. Afterwards we met up outside and headed to a restaurant to eat at.

While we were waiting for our food we could hear gossip in little hushed voices.

"Do you think I'm should set my Liepard free?"

"Is liberating Pokémon the way to go?"

"But I don't want to release my Panpour."

"You don't think I'm just using my Pokémon as a slave right?"

Bianca frowned. "Why is everyone talking about releasing their Pokémon? Didn't they catch them so they could be together?"

Cheren huffed. "Obviously these people don't have a close bound with their Pokémon if they are even considering releasing them."

"Well there must be a reason why they are even thinking about letting their Pokémon go." I reasoned.

"It's strange though, we walked through here a about an hour ago and everything was fine." Cheren said.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. What could have happened in an hour to make people question their relationship with their Pokémon, their friends?

"I know I could never let my Oshawott go, I'm already attached."

"Well of course, you choose your Pokémon based on how you feel about them." I said.

"It's like me giving up you guys. I could never do that." Bianca said.

I smiled. Bianca is always like this. She's so innocent and pure hearted. So innocent to the point where you if you did something to upset her, you would be a monster.

The waitress came and dropped off our food. She flashed us a quick smile then retreated back to the kitchen.

"Well it's obvious that she's new to her job. But anyways, what are we all doing tomorrow? I know I want to go to Striation City and train up my Tepig before challenging the gym leader. But it's a dangerous way up there; Tepig would not be able to get me up there. Even you were struggling earlier Touya. I suggest we all train after we eat." Cheren said.

Cheren has a weird way of showing his concerns. He may sound self-absorbed, but that's how he shows his worries.

"Sure why not, I could always squeeze in some extra training." I said.

Cheren nodded then began to eat his dinner. I followed suit and dug into mine. It's funny how food just kills a conversation. It's like people talk just to have something to do.

Bianca was done first, it took about a whole five minutes for her to get bored and break the silence.

"I still can't believe we finally got to do this, after all this waiting. It doesn't feel like it's really happening you know."

I swallowed my food before replying. "Yep, I hope it will turn out just like how we all planned it would be. Traveling together side-by-side, taking on the gym leaders, having Pokémon of our own… sounds like we are already on our way."

"Ohhhhhhh, I wonder about some of the sights and places we might see. I heard outside Opelucid City there's a good mall. Although I think Castelia City has more shops. Have you ever noticed on the map Castelia City looks like a hand? But I'm mainly looking forward to Nimbasa City. All the tourist attractions, I want to ride the Ferris wheel, the view must b-" I put a finger to Bianca's mouth.

"Now, I know your excited Bianca, but we still have lots of time to explore." She blushed and closed her mouth. I gave her a small smile and went back to eating.

Me and Cheren finished up, after that we paid for our food then left. All of us then made our way to Route 2. When we got there was group of trainer standing around the path. They took one look at us then waved us over. Of course Bianca was the first to go over to them. I took a glance at Cheren, his navy blue eyes look at my own chocolate brown ones. I gestured my head over to Bianca and the trainers. As he nodded we both walked over.

"Hey Cheren, Touya, this is Jimmy, Mali and Roland."

"Hey nice to meet you all." The one named Jimmy said. I raised my hand and offered him a hand shake. Jimmy smiled and shook my hand.

"So where are all you from? Me, Jimmy and Roland are from Striation City." Mali asked.

"We live in Nuvema Town. We are just coming up here to train our Pokémon." Bianca answered.

"Oh, we came out here to practice the new skills we learned at the Pokémon School. You guys want to train with us? It's always nice to have someone new to duel with." Jimmy said.

"Sure, sounds good to us." I replied.

The matches were Bianca and Mali, Cheren and Roland, then me and Jimmy. Bianca lost her first match. Which didn't surprise me, she just got her Oshawott, and even I had to practice a little before picking up Cheren and Bianca up. Cheren went up and won his first match. It wasn't as surprising as Bianca's losing since Cheren is a book worm. He's spent some of his time reading up on Pokémon elements, stats, berries you name it. Once Cheren walked off the patch of grass we called a battle field, I knew it was my time. This would be my first battle with a trainer. I may have a bit of advantage from battling wild Pokémon. However these guys have been learning at the school. Either way, no point in standing around, I'm not going to find out this way.

"Ready to go?" Jimmy asked me.

"You bet." I said.

We got our selves set up and ready to go. Cheren stood on the 'boundary' to be the referee. Me and Jimmy shook our heads at each other and threw out our Pokémon. I threw out my Snivy, Jimmy threw out his Patrat.

"Snivy used vine whip." I called out.

Green vines flew out from his shoulders and shot out to the Patrat. Jimmy comanded Patrat to use leer. The Pokémon stared down Snivy with his vibrant red eyes. This stare caused Snivy to hesitate his attack.

"Patrat, use bite." Jimmy ordered.

Patrat charged at Snivy, mouth open and ready to attack.

"Snivy again, use vine whip."

Snivy shook his head and shot out his vines again. This time he got the Patrat on his side. The Pokémon fell over into the grass.

"Now go ahead with tackle." I shouted out.

Before the Patrat could even get up Snivy charged up and rammed into the scout Pokémon. Patrat rolled over more on the ground. My grass snake was running up for another tackle when the scout got up and bit Snivy. Snivy screeched and recoil from Patrat. He tried to shake the scout off of him, but there was no budging Patrat's grip.

"Knock him off with another vine whip Snivy." I said.

A single vine flew out again and struck Patrat in the back. The Pokémon let out a wail then fell over. Snivy stared at it for a moment, and then poked it in its thigh. When the Patrat didn't move Snivy just walked gracefully back to me. I petted him on the head. I didn't want to just send it out to fight then return it. So I decided to let him stay out for a bit.

"This battle goes to Touya." Cheren announced.

Jimmy returned his Patrat to its ball. "Good battle Touya."

I smiled. "Thank you for the challenge. It was close."

"Yes it was."

"I want to challenge Cheren again." Roland shouted.

"Sure, I could always use some more experience."

These battles went one for the rest of the evening. Some loses, some wins. I certainly learned more than what I knew this morning. However there was still the matter of learning how to catch a Pokémon. It should be the number one thing a trainer should know, however I forgot to ask the professor before we left. So when the sun dipped down below the trees and the students left. I decided to question Cheren on it.

"Hey Cheren."

He looked down at me. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I… I wanted to ask… I just…"

"Touya, the ninth letter of the alphabet has a lot of different meanings, what are you trying to say."

I blushed, and then took a deep breath. "Can you teach me how to catch a Pokémon?"

Cheren smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sure, come on over here. Bianca, you want to learn too?"

"Yeah, I forgot to ask Juniper before we left." Bianca shuffled her feet while she said this.

We both went into the grass with Cheren. It wasn't long before a Lillipup came up. Cheren sent out his Tepig.

"Now before you try and catch the Pokémon you desire, it's best to weaken it first. Tepig, use ember."

Small flames flew out of its stubby nose. It scorched the wild Lillipup. The puupy let out a wail and stepped back.

"If you burn, poison, or paralyze the Pokémon, it also helps in your aid to capture it."

Before the puppy could escape, Cheren threw a Pokéball at it. A laser beam hit the Lillipup and the puppy was sent into the ball. It shook around for a little bit before it settled down. Cheren picked up the ball and put it in his pocket.

"And that's how you catch a Pokémon." Cheren finished.

"Oh, I can't wait to catch a new friend" Bianca cried.

"If you're their friends, then why are you catching them?" A new voice said.

The three of us looked out into the trees where the voice came from. Not a moment sooner did a tall, lean figure appear from the trees. The figure was a young male; he couldn't have been much older than us. He wore lose fitting tan jeans, a white blouse with a long black under shirt. His hair was a light green and pulled up into a lose ponytail. His hair flowed behind him with the wind. Finally on his head was a black and white baseball hat.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

The boy walked up to her. "I mean, why are you trapping Pokémon, taking them away from their homes, just to harm its friends."

"Slow your speech down; you are talking way too fast." Cheren commented.

What was this guy going on about? If Pokémon really didn't like us, couldn't they just over power us?

I took a step towards the nameless stranger. "If they didn't like it, then wouldn't they just run for it once they were let out of their ball? Orr over power us?" I asked.

He turned his attention to me. "Would you have let them go? Or would trap them before they had the chance? I already know it would be the later."

Narrowing my eyes at him I said. "No, if they were unhappy I would release them. My Pokémon is my partner, not a pet. And I only let him fight if he wants to. I got Snivy this morning, and he hasn't shown any signs of unhappiness."

"How would you know? Do you even understand what your Pokémon is saying?"

"Who are to question on how my Pokémon feels when you haven't even seen him? Sure I may not understand what he is saying, but it takes more than a language to truly understand them" I countered.

The green hair man frowned. "So you cannot hear them speak either? That's very disappointing."

Cheren came up beside me. His wore a face of annoyance. It was clear that my ebony haired friend did not want to hear a word that this stranger had to say.

"Hear them speak? What are you going on about? Humans can't understand what Pokémon says, we have to go by their actions."

The stranger shook his head then stared straight at me. "I will just have to hear what your Pokémon says in the only way you will let me. Battle me and I will know just what your Pokémon has to say."

I stared right back into his emerald eyes. "I will prove to you that my Snivy is happy with me."

We broke apart and took our positions for a Pokémon battle then released our Pokémon. It was my Snivy against his Purrloin. Not even hesitating I started the battle.

"Snivy, use tackle."

The grass snake took flight to the devious cat. Snivy was about to hit her when the Purrloin scratched him. The Purrloin obviously hasn't been trained if the man isn't giving the attacks and Purrloin is going without them.

"Hit her with a vine whip." I shouted out.

The green limbs charged out to the cat, the Purrloin was able to dodge the first attempt. However the second vine struck its back, sending her forwards.

"Purrloin, attack with scratch." Finally the man gave an order.

The cat got up and swiped at Snivy. She scratched the snake's arm good.

"While she's close, hit her with a tackle." I called out to Snivy.

He tackled the cat to the ground, when Snivy got up he just knew the cat couldn't fight any longer. So he walked back to me and stood beside me.

I gazed back to the green haired stranger. He looked very jaded, I had no idea what was going through his mind. He raised the Pokéball and returned his Purrloin. With a sigh he placed the ball back into his pocket.

"Did you hear what you needed to hear?" I sneered at him.

"I have more questions, but I must take my leave. I still stand by that Pokémon need to be free. As long as they are confined in Pokéballs, they can never truly be perfect. For my friends, I must help them." He gave me once glance before walking up to Striation City.

I let of a wary sigh and looked back to Cheren and Bianca. Cheren looked pleased that the stranger was finally gone. Bianca I could tell was worried.

"Why are people questioning Pokémon's right as partners? It's really heart breaking to hear all this nonsense." The blonde said.

Cheren pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "I don't know, but I know it's not the last we will hear of it."

We all had this moment of silence, we didn't have to voice out that we all knew Cheren was right. This event turned the first day of our adventure to a bit of a downer. I moved back to them.

"You guys want to head back to the Poké center? It's getting late." I said this, hoping to regain the peaceful atmosphere we had not too long ago.

"That sounds good right now." Bianca concluded.

I returned Snivy to his ball, and then we walked back to the Poké center. I know that Pokémon are happy with us, and that's all that matters to me.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked. I really hope my friend didn't get hurt because I wanted to prove those people wrong.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concerns though." The cat replied.

"Well thank you for helping me out. Its people like that brunette that make me want to cut their throats open and shove peanut butter in there…. I hope they are allergic to peanut butter." I said.

Are humans really that blind they can't see the Pokémon suffering? No they just toss them out whenever they want them to fight their battles. They don't even take the time to play with them or befriend them. Although that Snivy, I still can't get over what he said to me, that his master is a very kind and nice human. I think it's only a matter of time before he starts to mistreat the poor Pokémon. Still to hear that he wasn't upset being trapped in ball was still a shocker. I challenged him to prove what I thought I knew. But all I got was questions.

The brunette stood out the most to me. Mainly because he questioned my thinking. His chocolate brown eyes staring down my own green ones. He wore the standard trainer outfit of a jacket, jeans and a hat.

However I will proceed in making a world where my friends can live in peace. I can stand what mankind has done to me, but I will not let them harm Pokémon any longer.

The cat snorted. "Yes, never mind the fact that you sliced their throat open, killing them, but you want them to be allergic to the peanut butter too?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well we both know I wouldn't kill him, I could never hurt a living thing."

"Of course, I know you wouldn't." The Purrloin then came up and head butted my knee. I smiled softy and scratched behind her ears. She let out a little purr before saying good bye to me. I watched the cat run off into the grass. I couldn't help but wonder how long would it be before she was captured? Soon, I won't have to worry about it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think OuO **


	2. Chapter 2

**So who else is excited for black 2 and white 2?**

**BTW go look at the trailer for the games, all the characters have voices in it. x3**

* * *

I sat in the double bed the Poké centre offered. Since Accumula City has no Gym or attractions, all three of us got to have room of our own. The room looked like a standard hospital room, one bed, a window, nightstand with a lamp on top. On the floor was my Snivy, rolling around his Pokéball. I think it would get bored fast sitting around in a ball all day, so I try my best to let him out every once in a while.

Slowly creeping my foot to Snivy's ball, I kicked it over to the corner. He looked up at me, his green face held some amusement. Sauntering over to where the ball landed, he raised his orange eyes at me. Without breaking eye contact, the grass snake passed the ball back to me. I smiled and kicked it back.

Even from here I can tell Snivy was more entertained then he was before. I don't need to talk to him to know how he feels. Whatever that man was saying, I know he is wrong. Snivy is happy where he is, not unhappy in the least bit. Whatever has made people want to doubt their Pokémon, I want to stop it.

I yawned, my passes were getting weaker, and weaker each time. Snivy sensed this and instead of kicking the ball to me, he kicked the sphere to the other side of the room. Sighing, I fell back into my bed. I knew it won't be long before I crashed. I kicked off my shoes and jeans. I prefer to sleep in boxers and a t-shirt.

Crawling under the blanket, I got comfy fast. Snivy decided to sleep at the foot of the bed. Shuffling around and little more and I feel into a dreamless sleep

The sun rays are what woke me up. I sighed and rolled over. How could I forget to close the curtains? Pulling the pillow over my head to blocked off the sun. I moved into a more comfortable spot and started to drift off again.

I knew I wasn't asleep for long when the sun was still in my face when the pillow was ripped from my head. I scowled and pulled the blanket over my head. That was ripped away as well too. I turned my head and narrow my eyes at the one who dared disturb my sleep. That one happened to be Cheren.

"What do you want Cheren?" I groaned.

Cheren picked my jeans off of the floor and threw them at me. "If we don't leave soon we will be charged for a late checkout time. Hurry and get changed, me and Bianca have already checked out."

Without another glance he walked out the door. I quickly changed my clothes. I look over to where Snivy was, he was sitting on the floor next to the bed. It seemed he to hurry and grabbed the red and white ball he would be in for the next few hours. I smiled at the snake and grabbed the ball. Holding it in my hand I pressed the button and Snivy was zapped back in.

Grabbing everything I owned, I shoved it in my backpack and went out the door. The nurse was sitting at her station, I gave her the key. She gave me a smile that I returned. As she went to store the key I walked out. Cheren and Bianca were waiting by the door.

"About time, we were close to having to pay extra for the late fee." Bianca said.

"Well you guys should have told me last night." I countered.

"Not to make us rush, but if we want to challenge the gym leader today we need to start going." The ebony haired boy said.

"Let's get going then." I said.

With that we went down Route 2. This time there was no trainers, just a stray Pokémon here and there. We reached Striation City; I particularly did not like this city. It's over crowed, the buildings are so high you can barely see the sky. No greenery, no wild life. The only reason I'm excited to be here is because of the Gym.

Bianca grabbed the rooms for tonight, and me and Cheren bought some grub for lunch. Bianca wanted to have a picnic since it was so nice out. We saw nothing wrong with this, it was nice out. The Dreamyard was one of the best places to get away from people. I've only been there a few times but it looks like a concrete house that has toppled over. Grass pops up here and there between the cracks of the stone. But the most breath taking part is the light pink mist that covers the ground. The Munna and Musharna release this dust, the dust is said to control dreams, hence why it's called the Dreamyard.

There is a Professor studying the dust in Striation City. Professor Fennel wants to use this dust to control people's dreams. It's still in the making, but progressing none the less.

We set up the picnic under the stair way in the yard. The only thing that would have been better was if the food was homed cooked instead of store bought.

"I think I should call my mom soon, she told me to check in every once and a while." Bianca said.

"I'm going to wait until I beat the Gym here. I already know I'm going to call her after I've won." I claimed.

"Yeah, that would make more sense. My mind is just everywhere right now. I feel like I could float away any minute."

"Quick Cheren, we better tie her down." I joked.

Cheren snorted. "I always knew you were one for bondage Touya."

I scoffed and threw some lettuce at Cheren. He just peeled the lettuce off his shoulder with a smile. Bianca was giggling at the two of us.

"You say any more Cheren and you will be my next target."

"It's sad that you would have to tie me down just to have your way with me."

I opened to my mouth to make a witty remark, however not one could be found. How are you supposed to respond to that? Cheren smirked, knowing that he had beaten me in our friendly banter. I pouted and continued to eat my sandwich.

Before we got half way through our meal and loud shriek filled the yard. All three of us dropped our food immediately and ran to the source of the wail. Turning the corner we saw two medieval knights from the other day kicking a Munna.

"Stop that now! You're hurting it." Bianca shouted.

"Go distract them while I get the fresh dust." The male knight told the other.

The female knight ran at us throwing out her Pokéball. A Purrloin shot out of the ball and growled at us. I went to reach for my own ball when Cheren already released his Tepig.

"Touya, go get the guy, I can handle the girl." Cheren said.

I nodded and dashed to the male knight. I whipped out Snivy; it only took him a minute to see why I summoned him out. The knight leered at us; he picked up the protesting Munna and threw out a Patrat.

"Snivy, use wine whip." I ordered.

The vines fired out and smacked the scout Pokémon on its side. Patrat gave a wail, moving away from the offending appendages.

"Patrat, attack with bite." The male said.

Patrat bit down on one of Snivy's vines. The grass snake growled and retracted the vines from the snapping jaws.

"Snivy use tackle, then another vine whip." I shouted.

Snivy ran out, he smashed into Patrat before it could bite him again. They tumbled onto the ground. The vines once again were smacking the Patrat around. The scout Pokémon gave a growl then bite down on the vines. This time Snivy gave out a howl and tried to withdraw the vines, however the Patrat was holding one down. No matter what Snivy did, nothing could pry the vine out of the Patrat's mouth.

I was about to make Snivy do a Wrap attack when a wave of sand flew over the two battling Pokémon. I looked over to where the sand storm came from to see two large figures and two small ones racing over to us. As they came closer I could see two trainers and their Pokémon emerging from the pink mist. I glanced back at Snivy and the Patrat; the sand had distracted both the Pokémon and the knight.

"Quick use Tackle Snivy." I shouted

The grass snake plowed the Patrat into the ground. The scout Pokémon did not even try to get up. The male knight glared at us while the Patrat was sent back to its ball. The two trainers stood beside me, both ready to fight with their Pokémon. The female knight ran back to the male knight just as Cheren came to stand with us too.

"We're out numbered, the Lord won't be happy but we have to retreat for now." The female knight said.

"We are not leaving until we get that Dream Dust." As the male said that he started shaking the Munna around. Bianca gave a cry, telling him to stop it. I was about to make Snivy use a wine whip when a guy with green hair appeared out of thin air.

It was the man we saw with these knights in Accumula City. He still wore the robe with the inscriptions and eyes, the red si-fi monocle. I think his face still has the same scowl from then too.

"What are you two doing? It's incompetent work like this that is drawing our plans back. I thought you wanted to save Pokémon? If the Lord hears about this he may have different plans for you in the New World." The green haired man said.

"No, no, no. It's not our fault, we tried our hardest. How were we supposed to know that trainers were going to show up and protest?" The female knight cried.

The man laughed. "It's not me you should grovel to, it's the Lord."

The two knights hurried out of there, leaving the man behind. I gazed back to the man; his attention was on us now. I was preparing myself for the worst he was going to say. Although I wasn't prepared for him to explode in a puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, a silhouette of a small figure was there. When the smoke was gone a small black Pokémon was sitting there.

"A Zoura." Cheren claimed.

"What is a Zoura?" I asked him.

"A Zoura is an illusion Pokémon. A Zoura will create an illusion to distraught it's enemies." Cheren finished.

Bianca let out a sigh and walked over to the abused Munna. She picked it up and started healing it with a potion.

"Well it's a good thing Zoura came; I don't know how much more this Munna could take. Thank you Touya and Cheren, and…." Bianca left off as she stared at the two other trainers.

"Oh, my name is Eri, and this is my brother Joey." Eri said.

"Thank you for helping, do you know what why those people would do that? We saw them as we were leaving Accumula City to start our journey." Bianca asked.

Eri and Joey exchanged a look. "Yeah we can, you may not like it."

They returned their Pokémon and sat down on the grass. Me, Cheren and Bianca sat down too, all of us forming a semi-circle. Bianca still held the Munna as it suckled the potion. The dream eater Pokémon seemed to be making a nice recovery, a little more rest and the Pokémon should be fine. The Zoura was hovering around Bianca, trying to get a good look at the Munna.

"They called themselves Team Plasma, an organization based upon 'freeing,' Pokémon. They want people to separate themselves from Pokémon because humans are only making them suffer. Making Pokémon fight our battles, keeping them confide in balls, using them for manufacturing products. According to Team Plasma the only way to correct this is by isolating humans and Pokémon." Eri finished explaining.

"Well that makes no sense. If people were making Pokémon that unhappy they would show it. They would not stand by our side and fight with us. All Team Plasma will accomplish is chaos and depression." Cheren said.

"It seems hypocritical that they use Pokémon to free Pokémon, let alone abuse one." I stated.

"I wonder how their base of operations even works?" Bianca asked.

* * *

Everything was polished to a 'T' as always. Not one speck on the floor, or smug on the pillars, perfect as always. It's a little boring how perfect it is. Sure it's a pretty sight at first; however it's gets dull once you see past the shine. It'd give anything to see just a little crack on the wall.

I passed by the third door, one more and I would be the Conference Hall. My body moved automatically, living here my entire life I have this palace mapped out. I went into the fourth door where my father and the other six sages where waiting.

"Hello, sorry I'm late; I was held up in Nacrene City." I stated.

I sat in the only vacant seat at the long table, reserved for me. I glanced around table, we have meetings here all the time, however I can't deny the unfriendly feeling I get every time I enter this room. My father, sitting on the other end of the table, the other six sages forming a dull rainbow on either side of us. It may just be me being paranoid, but I feel out of place. We all have the same goals; they are on my side, so why do I feel this way?

"Since we made our speech to every city yesterday, when shall we move forward and show the citizens the legendary dragon?" I asked.

"We are going to give people two more days to think over what we've said. After that you can show them Zekrom, and then everyone will know you are the voice of the Pokémon. They will all realize how horrible they are to their Pokémon and free them." Ghetsis said.

I smiled, excitement flowing through me. Soon my friends will be safe from terrible humans. They can live with their families and play all day long.

"How long do you think it will take for people to release them? I don't to prolong my friend's freedom too long." I stated.

"Well that what your knights are for Lord N, they will enforce people to release their Pokémon. If humans can't see their mistake then we will make them. If they don't want to deal with the problem they caused we shall engage rules as you see fit, Lord N." Ghetsis finished.

"Wonderful, I'm going to get a head start and begin writing rules for the New World. I will confirm the laws with you once they are finished. Does anyone else have anything to report?"

None of the sages said anything; I nodded my head to them as I left. The door shut quietly behind me as I started my climb to my bedroom. I passed by a few grunts, they paused what they were doing to bow down to me. I nodded to them and continued.

I made a turn at the first door on the top floor. My room consisted of all my childhood memories, truly helping me with my unwavering goal. Toys filled every crevasse I could put them in. Each and every one was a reminder of the Pokémon who had been brought in here. I kicked the basketball across the room; it wasn't long until the ball came back to me. Carracosta came out from behind the wall of blocks.

He came around and settled down on the make-shift bed I made for him out of blankets. I sat down with Carracosta; he stared at me, waiting to hear what I wanted to say.

"Carracosta, it's so soon we can free our friends, however, how can I make that they will get freedom and keep it? I'm allowed to make rules, but what should they be? What can I do to make sure that Pokémon will never be hurt again?" I pondered.

My gazed wondered around the room, as if it held the keys to unlocking my dilemma. My eyes set on my purple and white checkered wall. There wasn't a lot to it, just a dark purple and pure white. Almost like light and dark, black and white. My eyes snapped open, black and white. One border lining the other however cannot mix. Ideas burst into my head from this one little thought. I knew how I could make sure humans never harm Pokémon again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait  
I had a writer's block that wouldn't go away.**

**Thank you all for still supporting me  
**

* * *

Cheren and I stood outside the café that held the first gym leaders, excitement coursing through my body as we waited for Bianca to buy a few potions. After the event with the knights, the day continued off pleasant. Bianca brought the injured Munna to the Poké Center to receive proper care; the Zoura took off once the Pokémon knew the Munna was getting taken care of. We finished off our lunch in the Dream Yard with Eri and Joey. Now that we have rested up, we are off to take on the first gym.

"Hey guys, I got the potions." Bianca called out, running towards us.

When she reached up, Bianca gave both me and Cheren three potions.

"The Munna's wounds are starting to heal. Nurse Joy says she should be completely healed by tomorrow morning." Bianca happily told us.

"That's great to hear, I thought she would be in there for longer." I replied.

"Now that we got the health report, are you two ready to get our first badge?" Cheren asked.

Bianca and I both nodded and we headed off to the gym. The gym was in a café right next to the Poké Center, however you can only see it if you go further back. Once you inform the Gym Guide, he draws back the red curtains to let you challenge the Gym Leaders.

I got nervous when I realised that everyone in the café would see our battle. What if I'm not as prepared as I thought I was? What if I lose and Bianca and Cheren walk off with their badges? I will be holding them back if I lose. I didn't get a chance to continue my thoughts as we had reached the Guide.

"Hello, I'm Cheren and these are my friends Bianca and Touya. We have come from Nuvema Town to challenge the Gym Leaders." Cheren said to the Guide.

The Guide smiled at us. "Hello, I'm Clyde, and I'm the guide for trainers challenging a Pokémon Gym. We appreciate your challenging the Gym. Please, go on through." The guide went behind the red curtain and in a moment he raised it in a swift movement.

"Thank you Clyde." Bianca said.

"Best of luck out there." Clyde cheered.

We walked up to the altar where the three gym leaders waited. All three of them were dressed like waiters. It makes me wonder if they really work here as waiters, or they only wear it to match the theme of the gym.

"Welcome to the Striation City Pokémon Gym." The green haired one said.

The red head next the green haired one said. "I'm Chili. I light things up with Fire-type Pokémon."

The bluenette spoke next. "I'm a water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The green haired one lastly made his introduction. "And my name is Cilan. I like grass-type Pokémon."

"I'm Cheren, this is my lady friend Bianca, and my brunette friend is Touya. We have come to challenge your Gym."

"Alright, may I ask what type of Pokémon you each started off with?" Cilan asked.

"I started off with a fire-type." Cheren replied.

"I went with a water-type." Bianca said.

"I have a grass-type Pokémon." I said lastly.

The three Gym Leader glanced at one another. They nodded at each other before looking back at us.

"We normally don't offer this since it's a rare occasion. But since you three have a water, fire, and grass-type Pokémon, we would like to have a triple battle. What do you say?" Cilan asked.

"Can you give us a moment to deicide?" I asked.

"Sure, take your time." Cress said.

Bianca, Cheren, and I walked down and sat at the closest table to the altar.

"Guys, I think we should do it. We stand a greater chance together." Bianca stated.

"I also agree, this also increases our chances of all of us getting our badges." Cheren added.

"Then let's do it. We can do it." I concluded.

I glanced back as we made our way back to the leader. It seems we have already caught the attention of the costumers in the café. An elderly woman saw me look and gave me a thumbs up. I shyly waved back to her, would she be disappointed if we lost?

Behind me I could hear Cheren talking to the gym leaders. "We accept your challenge of the triple battle."

"Alright, let's get this started!" Chili exclaimed.

"If you would step down to the battle field, we can begin." Cress explained.

In pairs of three we all situated ourselves on each end of the room. On the other side of curtains, people had already lined up to watch battle. The Gym Guide went on the side lines to be the referee.

"This is a triple battle. First side to have no available Pokémon will lose. Our challengers are Cheren, Bianca, and Touya from Nuvema Town, against Striation City's own Gym Leaders; Chili, Cress, and Cilan. You may release your Pokémon and begin." Clyde waved down the flags he had in both hands, all six of us simultaneously released our Pokémon.

"Pansage, use tackle on Oshawott." Cilan commanded.

"Oshawott, counter with tail whip!" Bianca shouted.

As the Pansage closed in on Oshawott, Oshawott tickled the Pokémon with her short tail. The Pansage fell to the floor laughing as Oshawott continued to assault the grass monkey.

"Tepig, get in range and attack Pansage with ember." Cheren directed.

"Panpour, stop Tepig with water gun." Cress commanded.

"You too Pansear, attack Tepig with tackle." Chili called.

As the two monkeys advanced on Tepig, I sent Snivy to distract them.

"Snivy, block them with vine whip." I ordered.

Snivy shot out and tied up Panpour and Pansear with his vines. It gave Tepig the time to get range with Pansage. Oshawott leaped out of the way, giving Tepig room to scorch the grass monkey with his ember. The Pansage howled and jumped from the fire pig. The monkeys Snivy held captive were wriggling around, trying to escape from the grass snake's trap.

"Panpour use scratch on the vines." Cress directed.

"Pansear, scratch at them as well." Chili commanded.

The monkeys clawed at the vines until Snivy released them.

"Tepig, use ember on Pansage again!" Cheren shouted.

"Oshawott, back Tepig up with tackle." Bianca ordered.

Both Pokémon ganged up on the grass monkey and finished the Pokémon in a combined blow.

"Pansage return, Cress, Chili it's up to you now." Cilan said.

With Pansage out, the battle was now in our favour. Plus Oshawott had nothing super-effective against her.

"Oshawott, use water gun on Pansear." Bianca directed.

"Panpour, use water gun to stop Oshawott's!" Cress shouted.

Just as Oshawott's water gun was about to strike Pansear, Panpour's own water gun directed the water flow.

"Pansear, use ember on Snivy." Chili commanded.

"Snivy, vine whip on Pansear!" I directed.

As Pansear was inhaling to prepare for his ember, Snivy shot his vines and wrapped up Pansear's mouth.

"Cheren, Bianca, now!" I shouted at them.

"Oshawott, once again with water gun." Bianca called out.

"Tackle Tepig!" Cheren shouted.

"Panpour, tackle Tepig!" Cress commanded.

The fire monkey snorted out his ember, scorching Snivy's vine. Snivy let out a grunt but stayed strong, and held on until Tepig was about to collide with the monkey. Snivy then released Pansear and Tepig tackled him to the floor. Although once Tepig accomplished his task, Panpour in return tackled him. Both the fire pig and water monkey fell down. Oshawott took advantage of the confusion and squirted Pansear. A faint sizzle was heard from Pansear before the fire monkey fainted.

"Pansear, return." Chili said sadly.

"Ohhhh, I think we got we got this guys." Bianca cheered.

"Bianca, I wouldn't gloat until we won." I said.

"Yes, it very unbecoming." Cheren concluded.

Bianca put her hands over her mouth. "Oops, you're right guys. I'm just really excited to get our first badge."

"It's alright Bianca, I can relate. I'm pretty excited myself." I said.

She smiled softly at me and focused back on the battle. I did have to agree with Bianca, with only one Pokémon left on the Gym Leader's side, my fears from the beginning of the battle faded. Although I wasn't going to disrespect the Gym Leaders by saying my thoughts aloud.

"Well Bianca, even though it's three against one, I shall still stand until the end. Don't take me lightly." Cress warned.

"You didn't become a Gym Leader for nothing; I too will not back down. Tepig, attack with tackle." Cheren declared.

"Panpour, counter with water gun." Cress commanded.

"Snivy, defend Tepig with vine whip again!" I shouted.

Tepig was dodging around the squirts of water from Panpour. Snivy gave Tepig his chance to attack when the grass snake cuffed Panpour's head. The smack halted the water monkey's downpour. When Panpour was about to continue his assault, Snivy wrapped the monkey up in his vines and started to squeeze Panpour.

'Is Snivy using wrap? I thought he didn't know that move?" Bianca asked.

"In battle is when Pokémon release their true potential. Snivy is showing his desire to protect Tepig by developing new skills." Cress concluded.

Tepig never did get to tackle Panpour since Snivy used his vines to smash the monkey into the floor. The monkey didn't get back up after Snivy released the Pokémon.

"Thank you for your hard effort Panpour, get some rest." Cress said as he returned Panpour to his ball.

"Winners are Cheren, Bianca and Touya from Nuvema Town." Clyde declared.

Claps and cheers came from the crowd behind the curtains. I noticed that the elderly woman had stood in the front row to watch. I waved at her and she smiled and nodded in return.

"Cheren, Bianca, and Touya, please come up here to receive your badges." Cilan said above on the altar. The other two Leaders stood beside him.

All three of us climbed up the stairs and joined the Leaders. Cilan pulled out a case and presented us with three badges. One by one, we placed the badges in the first slot in our badge cases.

"Good luck on the rest of your journey." Cilan said.

"Good luck to you on your next challengers." Cheren replied.

We waved good-bye to them as we stepped down, although Bianca's could have been misjudged as cheering since she was over enthusiastic with it. Some people patted us on the back and shook our hands as we left the café. You would think they would want their Gym Leaders to win than three foreigners. But they seem genuinely happy to see us win.

Once we left the arena, Bianca let out what I would call a squeal. I don't know what the bystanders named it, but I feel squeal is the best word to describe it.

"Yes! I knew we could do it. When didn't even have to use our potions. Guys, we got our first badge in under forty-eight hours of our journey! How many other trainers can say that? We can!" Bianca raved on.

"Bianca, please. You're making a scene." Cheren pointed out.

"Oh Cheren let up, she's just happy." I said to the grumpy ebony haired one.

"I suppose, but I don't want to hear about it all night long." Cheren grumbled.

Bianca calmed down when we got to the front counter of the Poké Center. I was a worried about Snivy's vines. I know they got scratched and scorched pretty bad.

"Hello, you guys stayed here last night right? How can I help you?" The nurse asked us.

"Yes, can you heal our Pokémon?" I asked.

"Of course, hand over the dears." She directed.

We all handed over our partners and waited for the nurse to heal them. They were healed in a matter of minutes.

"Here's your Pokémon, good as new. If any problems occur, please take them back here." The nurse said.

"Oh, I wanted to ask. How come it takes minutes to heal our Pokémon, but the Munna has to stay overnight?" Bianca asked.

"That is because your Pokémon aren't newly born. This Munna is still a baby and not ready for battling or rough housing." The nurse explained.

"Those people we harming a Pokémon who couldn't even defend itself? That is really cruel, how can a foundation build off of saving Pokémon do such things?" Bianca said sadly.

"It's sad to see these things happen, on the bright side it's trainers like you who come to these Pokémon's aid." The nurse added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde replied.

The nurse cast Bianca a sorrowful look that explained the pain she felt from this subjected. I nudged Cheren and Bianca. Signaling them that we should leave the nurse, she looked like she was about to cry. We were quiet for the first several moments outside.

"Are you guys ready to head off to Nacrene City?" Cheren asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bianca said, trying to put on a strong face.

Wordlessly, we left Striation City, following Cheren's map along the way. I dragged myself behind my two friends. My thought couldn't escape Team Plasma. This organization came out of nowhere and is bent on disrupting the relationship of Pokémon and humans. What they thought they stood for, my heart will always stand against their beliefs.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the long update**


	4. Chapter 4

The wind flew between the leaf blades of the trees, creating abstract patterns on the forest floor. I could stay underneath this waving light scheme all day. Forget about the corrupt world and stay in the serenity of the forest. However, there is still a lot to do before tonight's plan. I have been up until morning planning the utopia for my friends. My father told me we have two days, which includes the day he told me. When the sun sets today, night will come and a new era will rise.

Forests like this will be preserved and respected. Neighboring citizens tearing through to capture Pokémon from their homes won't be tolerated. They can live peacefully without being trapped, without being used of their natural resources. Bringing back the time when Pokémon and humans were separate, restoring a national historic treasure.

A Pidove flew down and hobbled to me. "You've had a lot on your mind Natural, is anything wrong?" The Pidove questioned.

I lifted myself into a sitting position and smiled at the tiny pigeon Pokémon. "No, on the contrary, everything is going swimmingly. I'm excited for tonight."

"Alright, if you say so Natural, I just worry about you sometimes." The Pidove stated.

I reached down and cupped the tiny bird in my hands. I lifted the Pokémon to my face and kissed him on the top of his head. "Thank you for worrying about me. But I'm fine, really."

The Pidove nuzzled my chin before flying off in the shifting patterns. My smile faded as I watched the bird fly away. I wish humans could care like Pokémon. Even my own Father is more aloof then loving. It sometimes makes me hate myself of being a human. Although Father, the sages, and the Plasma grunts claim I'm more Pokémon than human. Based on their theory to my thoughts, it's because I'm more like a Pokémon is why I'm caring and emotional.

However, the fact remains, I am a human. Whether because that is what I was born as, or as my actions and views. It is still there. I like to think that it is both. I'm ambitious and selfish with my own desires. Nothing will stop me from reaching my goals. That is what every human does. Destroy every obstacle to get what you want. The only difference from the other humans than me is because I'm part Pokémon; my goals are to help others.

It is why I socialize with the human race no more than what I have to. The only expectation is my Father. He's the one who raised me and showed me how horrible the world is. Ghetsis is helping me with my selfish goals and supports them. He has made me what I am today. Even though he is human, it is something I'm willing to overlook for him.

It makes me wonder why people do such things. Why we must destroy to create. To the point where we are conditioning our dream of only what it can be or do, and eliminating any other influences.

I got up from the forest floor to take one last walk through a forest in which mankind trends into.

* * *

Cheren, Bianca, and I stayed the night at the Poké Center at Striation City. We explored the little of Nacrene City, and then headed back to Striation City for our room reservations. Nacrene City was a lot more open spaced then Striation City. Although Nacrene City is more of a storage community, there still is the museum that also acts as the Gym Leader's Stadium. On the out skirts of the city is Pinwheel Forest.

I shifted over in the bed and Snivy stirred in his sleep. Snivy's burns were healed; a bystander would have never known that he was ever burned to begin with. I've heard recently that scientists are trying to prefect this healing technique for humans too. The time in which they want to reach this goal is in a year. But that depends on how smoothly the research goes.

I glanced at the clock that hanged on the wall. It was quarter past nine in the morning. This time I woke up at a reasonable hour. Check out time was eleven o'clock.

I lightly tapped Snivy with my foot, he twitched before waking up. His glazed eyes glared at me.

"Sorry buddy, but we got to get ready." I shrugged my shoulder and patted the grass snake on the head. He snorted back at me.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude; blame Bianca for not getting a late check out." I lightly shoved his shoulder and he swatted my hand in return.

I grabbed some clean clothes from my bag, took a quick shower and freshened up. By the time I stepped out of the adjoining bathroom, Snivy was curled up on the pillow fast asleep.

I sighed, why was I not surprised my lazy partner would fall back asleep? I tatted on Snivy's belly; he made an undistinguished noise in return. I looked over to the wall clock, it was quarter to ten.

"I know you're still tried, but we got to hustle. It's almost ten, and I refuse to have Cheren come bursting in here. I'll even let you go back into your Poké ball so you can rest."

He nodded and went into a sitting position. I pulled out his ball from my backpack and zapped him into the sphere.

I smiled and gently placed the ball in the knapsack. Once Snivy was in securely, I wrapped the pack around my shoulders. When I walked into the Poké Centre lobby, the nurse was on standby. The only one other citizen in the lobby was a shopper.

"Good morning, I'm checking out now. Here's the key." I said while handing her the key.

"Ok then, Touya. I know your friend Bianca booked you and your other friend for the night. If you want you may wait in one of our chairs until they check out." The nurse said.

"Thank you nurse Joy."

She gave me a little bow as I retired to one of the chairs close by the counter. As I waited I organized the contents in my backpack in alphabetical order and categorized them by type. I was almost finished when Cheren went up to the front counter and handed the nurse his key. She pointed him over to me. He said something to her then came and sat beside me.

"Bianca will be out in a bit; she's getting her stuff. Good to see I didn't have to drag you out of bed this morning." My ebony hair coloured friend said.

"Good for you, not for me and Snivy. He was hard to keep awake; as we speak I think he's sleeping in his ball. He would have been harder to get out of bed then me." I said in return.

He snorted at me and shoved my shoulder. "I'll be the judge of that. It can't be worse than when we stayed up all night and we had school the next day."

He had to bring that time up. We had teamed up for a project and we left it until the night before to finish the assignment. We stayed up all night to finish the damn thing; we had an hour of sleep before it was time to leave for school. He literally had to pull off of the couch.

"Yes, but that was in the past and different circumstances. If it was today than there wouldn't have been any problems."

"I would have to have been there this morning to know for sure." To finish off his statement, he flashed me a smirk, as if daring me to counter it.

Which I did. "I think you just miss sleeping next to me." I joked.

"I'm hurt Touya, you think I'm a baby. Haven't I left a better impression then that?"

"You try too hard, makes it obvious."

"You're just blind."

"What are you two grinning about?" I didn't even see Bianca in front of us.

"Talking about when we were in school." Cheren said.

"You two can continue your conversation on our way to Nacrene City. We didn't get a chance to explore Pinwheel Forest. I've heard there's lots of bug type Pokémon crawling in there. I want to get there early so we can study and catch Pokémon all day."

"Sounds good to me, I can train Snivy and possibly get another partner." I said.

"Let's get going then." Cheren concluded.

We set out on the path to Nacrene City. We walked by the Pokémon Day Care along with the pre-school. The kids we battle yesterday were playing around in the playground. They had to battle with their parents Pokémon. People usually wait until they're out of high school so they have the time to raise their Pokémon.

"Oh, the nurse said that the Munna has fully recovered. She's keeping the Pokémon at the Center for a bit before realising her. The Munna is happy and is eating a lot." Bianca informed.

"That's good to hear. By the sounds of it, the Munna might have a new home." I said.

"It's sort of inspires one to help out any Pokémon in need." Bianca said.

"Maybe you should be a Pokémon nurse." Cheren suggested.

"Um, no, it's inspiring but not enough to make a career with it. More like to be more helpful to others." My blonde friend stated.

"That's normally how you Bianca, you like to help anyone in trouble." I added.

"I guess you're right, must be in my nature." Bianca giggled.

Passing through the terminal, we reached Nacrene City. There isn't much, but I still prefer this over Striation City. I booked the rooms this time while Cheren and Bianca found a place for breakfast. I swear we are going to get fat with all the diner food we're eating.

I waited outside on a bench for Bianca to come get me. I won't be surprised if there isn't a place suited for Bianca's taste. She doesn't like to eat at shady looking restaurants. So as I predicted, Cheren and Bianca we're in the distance carrying bags from the Poké Mart.

They both sat down on both sides of me, Bianca tossed a bag on my lap. I looked into it; a bento box from the Poké Mart.

"Lunches from the Poké Mart, couldn't find a place for your tastes Bianca?" I asked.

"No, I was hoping for at least a little diner. My hopes were squashed when there wasn't one place to go and eat, there's only warehouses. That is to be excepted when the only attraction is a museum that also holds the second Gym Leader."

"There's still Pinwheel Forest, don't get yourself down Bianca." I said. I could tell she didn't enjoy this city at all. She won't hesitate to herd me and Cheren to Castelia City after we get our badges.

"Right after we are done breakfast, or I guess brunch. We'll head down and explore the woods." Bianca finalized.

The boxed lunches included a juice box, a ham sandwich, a small bag of plain chips, and a side of yogurt. Small, but a satisfying brunch. The second Bianca noticed that everyone was finished; she whisked us all into Pinwheel Forest.

We treaded through the woods carefully. The forest itself acted as an enclosure. You couldn't see the sky or outside the woods from the tall trees, and thick bushes. A perfect habitat for the Pokémon that thrived here. Spots for the under leveled Pokémon to hide from the higher leveled ones. Debris for the flying type Pokémon to create a nest in the tree.

"Hey guys there's a Moss Stone over there. It's said that if you train an Eevee around this rock, it will evolve into a Leafeon." Bianca informed.

She brought us over to the moss covered rock. She was pretty interested in this rock; Eevee's are rare in Unova so I don't see why she needs to get excited about it.

"Bianca, is it ok if I release Tepig? I know you want to check out the entire woods, but Touya and I also want to train" Cheren asked.

"Yeah sure, that's okay. Just stick close." Bianca confirmed.

I flashed a smile at Cheren; he always knew when to intervene with Bianca. If you let her, she will drag you everywhere she wants to go. Cheren and I brought out Tepig and Snivy. We both agreed to spilt up so we wouldn't accidently interfere with the other's training. Snivy and I practiced on his new attack, Wrap. Whenever a wild Pokémon came up to challenge us, we used Wrap as an offensive and defensive maneuver.

It was going smoothly until we came to the edge of a pond. I almost thought that he was part of a tree. But there was the green haired trainer I battle on my first day of my journey, sitting with his bare feet in the water. An unpleasant feeling ran through me. Would he preach to me again about how Pokémon are 'trapped' and humans are horrible to them? He's definitely a Team Plasma supporter. Snivy felt my unease and growled at the stranger.

The green haired man tensed up before turning his head back to look over to us. He looked surprised; he probably wasn't expecting anyone to walk by. He regarded me, then Snivy who was still growling at the stranger. The man stood up and walked over to Snivy. When he knelt down to pet him, Snivy flinched and ducked away from his hand. The stranger looked offended that my Pokémon would do that.

"I have never had a Pokémon have that reaction to me before. It's interesting yet heartbreaking at the same time."

What was that? He finds my Pokémon rejecting him interesting? Like a result from a science experiment.

"You find it interesting to have a Pokémon flinch away from you?" I asked.

"In a way yes, and may I ask you something? How do you feel about Pokémon liberation?" The stranger asked.

"Separating Pokémon from their trainers is a horrible idea." I answered as calmly as I could.

"But wouldn't it be better for Pokémon? Humans hold them back from everything a Pokémon is. They are not raised the way they would be in the wild, taken away from their home and humans tear apart their habitats. Worst of all, humans make them carry out their orders even if the Pokémon suffers from it. It's no better than when gladiators were made to fight to the death for others entrainment." The man finished.

I was fuming by the end of his speech. "I didn't understand some of what you said since you said it so fast, but I got most of it. People don't make Pokémon suffer or hold them back. We learn together and develop through hardships."

"Hardships that wouldn't exist if humans didn't interfere with Pokémon to begin with. It is because of that Pokémon are dependent on people. Wouldn't it better for both to go back to the old ways? That way the Pokémon are not on the bad end of human's selfish desires." The man countered.

"If Pokémon really wanted nothing to do with humans, then they would have shown us. They want to be with people. It's a friendship you can't get on either side."

"Friendship? Is that what you call it?" He asked.

"What else could it be?" I asked in return.

He gave me a slight smile. "You want friendship from your Pokémon? That's not the first time I've heard that, but the first time a Pokémon shunned me because he wanted to protect his friend. The one who traps in a ball all day and only releases him to fight."

"See what did I say? Pokémon want to be with their trainers. I also don't release him only to fight"

"Maybe for you and your Snivy, but what about the others?"

"Everyone treats their Pokémon the same!"

"No, they don't!" The green haired stranger shouted.

I stepped back from him, Snivy stood his ground. I grabbed Snivy's ball from the holder in my backpack. If this man tried something I was going to make Snivy return to his ball and run for it.

"I've heard their voices, you may not hear them but I can. They suffer and have scars that will never heal. Sorrows that was created because of humans. I will do anything to stop anymore suffering to these peaceful creatures."

"That's not the way to do it; your thoughts match the ones of Team Plasma. Complete isolation will not fix any sorrows but make more."

He flashed me a full grin. "Then lets test our theories, my ideals against your version of truth."

I scowled. "How do you test something like that?"

"You will see." He left it at that then walked off into the thick bush. Once he left a shiver ran through me. He said that with such confidence, whatever he had planned he was confident that it would sway me.

Snivy tugged on my pant leg. My eyes fell to his. His usual jade eyes were filled worry. I offered him a fake smile which didn't ease him at all. I signaled my head behind me, telling him that we should head back. Snivy nodded and we both went back to the Moss Stone.

Bianca and Cheren were lying around the stone; they appeared to be wiped out from the day's events. It was hard to tell the time when you could hardly see the sun.

"There you are Touya; we were about to head out and look for you. What did Bianca say about staying close together?" Cheren questioned.

"Sorry, I lost track of how far Snivy and I were going. We've been working on his Wrap." I replied.

"Now that we're all together we should head back to the Poke Center and grab something to eat." Bianca said.

We weren't that far from the entrance of the enclosure, making the walk to the Poké Center much faster. On the way there and while we ate some of the food the Poké Mart had to offer. We told each other of what we did. Cheren's Tepig learned Odor Sleuth. Bianca studied the properties of the Moss Stone and the Sewaddle that came up to her.

I didn't say anything about the green haired man. I don't want them to worry over it, plus the man is a little over obsessed with freeing Pokémon. He probably doesn't even hear the stuff he says. The man sounds like a mad man. Instead I told them how Snivy and I were experimenting with Wrap.

By the end of dinner it was dark out. We all agreed to retire to our rooms. Once I got in my room I released Snivy. He crawled right on top of the pillow and started to fall asleep. I snorted in amusement. I stripped down to my t-shirt and boxers. I crawled underneath the covers and lightly pushed Snivy over, the pillow hog. When I was about to close my eyes, a bright flash took over the night sky.

It startled me and I went into a sitting position. My eyes were completely focused on the sky, waiting for another flash. After the sky flashed once more I threw my clothes on without hesitation. Snivy made a noise to my distress.

"Snivy, I don't know what is going on but I am going to find out. I hope you're ok with going back into your ball for now."

He gave me a worried look. I didn't take the time to ease him; I zapped him back into his sphere and shot out the door. As I exited the Poké Center, I was greeted with a crowd of shocked citizens and Team Plasma.

"People of Nacrene City, I came here two days ago warning you of what humans have done to Pokémon. The good willed of the public have already released their Pokémon. But there are others how still doubt the words of Team Plasma. Now, we show you our proof that humans are the downfall of Pokémon. One of the legendary dragon Pokémon heard our King's wishes and supports his ideas. We have brought to you today our King and his sign of approval. Come out our King, Lord N" The green haired man preached to the terrified crowd.

The sky didn't just flash, but roared. From the heavens descent Zekrom, one of the dragon Pokémon from the legends, and King Plasma's leader N. Or who I knew as the strange green haired man.


	5. Chapter 5

The area was silent as Team Plasma's leader, N, landed in front of his grunts. The black legendary Pokémon known as Zekrom gave another screech. N slid off the dragon and landed by the man in the robes.

"Citizens, it is just as Ghetsis said. Zekrom has come forth to aid me in liberating people and Pokémon. I know not the average person can hear their voices, but I can. They are suffering in their prisons you call Poké balls. If you are any kind of decent person, you will release your Pokémon so they can reach their full potential." The leader of Team Plasma proclaimed.

Zekrom roared, the Pokémon giving its approval to N's speech. Not another word was spoken, and the first Pokémon was released.

"Go Patrat, live your life!" An ex-trainer said from the coward.

The domino effect came into play and one by one the population of Nacrene City were releasing their Pokémon. Not only were the citizens were releasing their Pokémon, but they were also releasing their feelings. Some crying over their lost companions, others attempting to stop others, supporters forcing trainers to release their Pokémon.

For me I stared off in the distance at the N, the man who started this chaos. I found myself resenting him, wanting to display my defiance of his views and actions. But grounded by my rage and shock. However I wasn't the only one who carried these feelings.

The Gym Leader of Nacrene City, Lenora, burst out of the museum's door, her Pokémon following her lead. Wearing humble, simple clothing and her blue hair pulled back in a curly bun. "People of Nacrene City, stop this at once. Pokémon are our friends, if we were abusing them wouldn't they have tried to tell us? Pokémon and people have lived beside each other for countless generations. Don't listen to these men, look inside yourself and you'll see the truth! Sure we may not be able to understand their language, but we understand their actions."

Most people stopped to listen to Lenora. Her Pokémon stood right beside her, proof of her statement. Was her evidence enough to prove these people? The crowd muttered to one another, shifting their gazes from Team Plasma and Gym Leader Lenora. Majority of the audience moved over to Team Plasma's side. What was wrong with these people? After a few quick words were they really going back on everything they knew?

"I have just started my Pokémon journey with Snivy, but I too believe my Pokémon is my friend!" I have no idea when I moved my own feet to stand by Lenora. But I had in the time it took the citizens to make their own decisions.

Everyone was looking at me now, the meaning of my words finally hitting me. Was I really publicly defying an organization that people strongly believed in, and said group was in front of me? It's do or die now.

I reached into my backpack and released Snivy form his Poké Ball. Snivy instantly went into a defense position. Still on edge from the events that happen before I ran outside. Lenora put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. She gave me a smile and squeezed her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a nod and turned to look at N and Ghetsis. Ghetsis wore a scowl on his face, while N remained poker faced.

"Are you really going to believe a naïve child and a Gym Leader who rewards trainers when they hurt her Pokémon? Or are you going to believe Lord N, voice of the Pokémon? The Leader of a better tomorrow, and aided by Zekrom, Legendary Dragon of Ideals." Ghetsis questioned.

The crowd nodded their heads in agreement, baptised in the twisting words of Team Plasma.

"Team Plasma, show these fools what happens when you mistreat your Pokémon!" Ghetsis ordered.

Ghetsis sent out his troops, even a few of the citizens joined in the rally. Lenora grabbed me and started running. I returned Snivy to his ball, worried that he might get left behind. She was leading us down the path of Pin Wheel Forest.

"Kid, I thank you for having the guts to stand up to Team Plasma, and to help support me. But we're in big trouble now. When we enter Pin Wheel Forest we have to split up. If they find you with me it will be more trouble for you. Head for Castelia City and find the Gym Leader, his name is Burgh. Tell him Lenora sent you, and you should be fine." Lenora directed me.

The forest was in view, I could hear the mob behind us. I dared not look back and lose sight of my goal. Knowing as soon as I did look at the people, I would panic more then I already was. We burst through the bush, Lenora let go of me. She pointed me in the direction I was supposed to go and ran deeper into the woods.

I sprinted into the woods close to the path to Castelia City. I didn't want the people, or worse Team Plasma, to know where I was headed. I made sure that the path was still in sight as followed beside the path. The rally sounded farther away than they were before. Probably trying to figure out where Lenora and I went off to.

But still I didn't dare look back. I had to keep going. The woods got denser as I continued onward. The branches scrapped against me and snagged on my clothes. It got to the point where I had to have Snivy assist me. He used Vine Whip to snap the branches. Together we headed to our goal.

I couldn't help but wonder how Bianca and Cheren were holding up? Did the crowd force them to release their Pokémon? Are they in a safe place? I would have to find a way to contact them. Message them through the PC. I wish I had invested in an xtransceiver, would have made things easier. And Lenora, I hope they don't catch her. Who knows what this mob might do under the influence of Team Plasma. I hope Burgh can help her.

When I reached the bridge, I had to emerge from the woods to cross it. Unless I wanted to try and swim the river. I scooped Snivy and placed him on my shoulders. Dashing across the bridge I heard someone shout. They must have seen me. With the exit within my sights, I keep on the path. It's too late to try and hide in the woods.

When we exited the woods, I started to race across Skyarrow Bridge. I didn't plan to stop running until I made it to Burgh's Gym. The chilling wind cut away at my scrapes. Snivy huddled closer to me to shield himself from the wind. When I reached the end of the bridge I halted at the stairs. A pair of Team Plasma grunts where standing guard of the gates.

I hid behind a support beam of the bridge. What should I do now? I can't go back, and I can't go forward. Snivy tugged on my jacket's collar. I took him off my shoulders and placed him in front of me. He made a growl and pointed his head to the grunts.

"Snivy are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, ready to pick a fight. I smiled at him, if N was here he would see how Pokémon and people get along. Before I could say anything to Snivy, he charged out to grunts, vines out and ready. I followed after him. The grunts gave a shout at the sight of us. Just as they were about to send out their Pokémon Snivy whacked at them. The pair gave a howl and held their abused hands.

We shoot past the grunts and into Castelia City. I scooped Snivy up once again and attempted to hide us in the crowds. It would be hard to find us within the hustle and bustle of Castelia City. I followed the signs that lead to the Gym Leader's Stadium. No one I could tell was after us and I didn't see any more Team Plasma grunts. We got to the Gym in one piece.

I was surprised that the Gym stay open this late. As I enter the doors the whole place was covered in honey. The room resembled a honey bee's hive. After going around the sticky honey walls, I made it to the alter where Burgh stood. He wore colourful clothing and his brown curled hair down. His attire matching his reputation of being a Bug type Gym Leader.

"Hello young trainer, aren't you out a little late?" He asked.

"It is pretty late right now isn't it? But I have just come from Nacrene City, and Lenora sent me here." I started.

Burgh's eyebrows went up in shock. "What is going in Nacrene City?" he asked.

"Team Plasma came in and convinced the citizens to release their Pokémon. When me and Lenora tried to show the people that humans aren't hurting Pokémon, Team Plasma started a mob to hunt us down. Lenora sent me here to be protected, but I'm worried about her. We split up and I think she is still in Pin Wheel Forest."

Burgh sighed and shook his head. "I knew Team Plasma was no good. It was a good thing Lenora sent you here. Me and the trainers that reside here shall go get her. Do you want to come along?" Burgh asked me.

"I would like that. She helped me out and I want to return the favour." I answered.

"I like your attitude kid. Alright let's go." Burgh bounded down the stairs and rallied up the trainers in his Gym. After explaining the situation, we all headed off to Pin Wheel Forest. When we reached the gates to Skyarrow Bridge I halted Burgh.

"On my way here there was a pair of Team Plasma grunts guarding the gates."

"We can take them." Burgh said then flashed me a cheeky smile.

I was about to protest when he sauntered out the gates. The grunts were still there, however they now had reinforcements. They had the mob and all of Team Plasma that was hunting us down. N and Ghetsis stared down at us from the top of the stairs. Lenora stood a few stairs lower, held captive by Team Plasma.

"So glad for you to join us, I see you have brought Burgh to us. Another person I have been meaning to speak to." Ghetsis claimed.

"Do you think forcing people into submission is helping your cause?" Burgh challenged.

"I'm not forcing these people to join me; they willing did after they saw the wrong they were doing to their Pokémon. Now they are aiding our Lord N in making Unova a better place for people and Pokémon. Won't you join us?" Ghetsis offered.

"No, I don't believe in your views." Burgh stated.

"How sad, maybe soon you will understand." Ghetsis concluded.

When Ghetsis finished speaking the grunts charged at us, the crowd cheering them on. Burgh tried to herd us back into Castelia City, but more grunts blocked our way. They must have been waiting in the city for us to go to Skyarrow Bridge. With our last option, we sent out our Pokémon to fight for what we could.

The battle didn't last long, we were out numbered. Our Pokémon fell down from the harsh blows of Team Plasma. When we wouldn't give them our Poké Balls, they used their Pokémon to attack us next.

I had always believed that if you stood up for what you believe in, nothing could deteriorate you. So why is it when I fought so hard, had others to stand up with me. I still got pushed down. Why?

I stared up at Ghetsis and N from the ground. Ghetsis sending down a cruel, twisted smirk as his grunts held our Poké Balls. One by one they shattered our Poké balls on the stairs. I tried to get up and reach out to Snivy who laid unconscious. But a grunt stomped on my back, forcing me back to the ground.

"I hope you see the wrong in your actions of using Pokémon." Ghetsis said.

As he and N turned to leave, the rest of Team Plasma took our Pokémon and followed their leader. Lenora, Burgh, the other trainers and I were left there only to watch as our friends were torn from us.

* * *

When we got back to castle, Ghetsis congratulated me. We were finally starting to make our dream reality. So why did I feel this way? It was until we reached Nacrene City I felt happy. I knew that, as his Pokémon called him, Touya, would be there. I knew that he would have to release Snivy. I didn't feel this way until he stood there, defying all that was Team Plasma. Snivy, right beside him was supporting him. How desperate he was to keep Snivy with him.

Seeing such emotions and actions displayed tore away at me. It hurt me to see that happen. A real friendship between Pokémon and human broken, and I did nothing to stop it. Some sacrifices must be made; I realized this fact when I first got into this. I just didn't know it would be this harsh.

After we got their Pokémon to Team Plasma's castle, we set them all free. However I couldn't help but keep Touya's Snivy. He's in the infirmary right now, being looked after. I felt like I did the Pokémon wrong and I want to fix it. Even if he can't go back to Touya, I want to make him happy. Although in my heart I know the only way for Snivy to be happy is to by Touya's side.


End file.
